1. Field
This document relates to a method of recording data on an optical disc and an optical disc apparatus.
2. Related Art
To record a large amount of data on an optical disc within a short period of time, high-speed media and high-speed recording apparatuses are being commercialized.
To secure a recording quality, an optical disc apparatus detects an optimal recording power by performing an optimum power control (OPC) operation in a predetermined area (e.g., power calibration area (PCA)) of an optical disc and performs a requested recording operation based on the detected optimal recording power.
The optical disc apparatus performs an OPC operation at a low speed (e.g., 6-times speed) in an inner-peripheral PCA placed on the inner side to the lead-in area of an optical disc or, if appropriate, performs an OPC operation at a high speed (e.g., 12 or 16-times speed) in an outer-peripheral PCA placed on the outer side to the data area of the optical disc, and, based on the OPC operation(s), detects or calculates an optimal recording power for each recording speed to be applied when recording data while increasing the recording speed from the inner peripheral area of a data area to the outer peripheral area of the data area.
However, if the OPC operations are performed both in the inner peripheral area and the outer peripheral area of the optical disc or the OPC operations are performed at several speeds, the time that it takes to perform the OPC operations is increased, thereby delaying the recording operation and increasing the entire recording time. Further, data may not be recorded on a corresponding disc because an OPC fail may occur while performing the OPC operation at a high recording speed.